Life's Soundtrack
by VampireWine
Summary: Sometimes you turn on the radio and the songs seem like a soundtrack to your life. A series of unrelated one-shots based on songs. Story #2 My Next Thirty Years: Jim and Bones have a talk on Jim's birthday.
1. Two Out of Three

**Life's Soundtrack**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Song: Two Out of Three

Artist: Meat Loaf

Summary: Jim and his girlfriend Carol Marcus talk - set pre-academy

* * *

Jim Kirk stared at his girlfriend trying to figure out what was upsetting her. She had been cold to him for the past week and tonight she had suddenly broken down into tears. He racked his brain. Had he done something to piss her off? He was new at the whole relationship thing but he didn't think that he'd done anything that would make her react like this.

"Carol, what's wrong?" He tried to reach for her but she pulled away. She wiped her faced before turning towards him.

"What do you feel for me Jim?" The question was asked in a small voice. It was like she was afraid to hear the answer. He hadn't thought that Carol Marcus was scared of anything.

"Umm…" What was he suppose to say?

"Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't have to think about your answer. We've been together for a while now and you've never say once how you feel about me, about us. I just want to know what your feeling are. Where do you see us going?"

Jim shifted in his seat. Why was asking him about this now? "I've never really thought about it before. What do you want?"

Tears filled the young woman's eye's again. "This isn't about what I want. I know how I feel. Do you want me, need me in you life? God Jim, I'm trying to figure out if you love me. There's no right or wrong answer. I just want to know the truth." The tears were falling again.

Jim took a deep breath. "You know how I feel about you. I know I don't say it but I thought that I was doing a good job of showing you. I want you. I need you. These past few months have been the best of my life. I really care about you.

Carol's breath hitched. "But do you love me?"

Whatever he had planned to say died in his throat. Did he love her? What should he say to her?

She spoke before he had a chance too. "You don't love me do you." A sob racked her body. "Do you think you could one day?"

"I don't know what love is Carol. I've never been as close to a person as have been to you. You mean a lot to me, but I don't think I'll ever be able to love you. Not the way you're thinking of."

The girl let out a small wail and started to collapse. Jim caught her and pulled her close. Her sobbing shaking his body.

"It not you." She leaned back and shot him a 'yea right' look. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm to screwed up to love anyone. I'll always want you and I'll always need you, but I'll never love you. Please stop crying. Two out of three isn't bad!"

She pulled away from him and took a few shuttering breaths. "Yea it is. I understand what you're say but I want more Jim."

"I won't lie to you."

"I know and I'm very grateful for that. I love you Jim and I want to be loved back. I thought for a while that what we had was enough but something's happened that changes everything."

Something clutched in his chest. "Had?"

"I don't want to see you anymore Jim. Wanting and needing aren't enough, I want love too. Promise me that you'll stay away." She walked over to the door.

"Please…Wait."

"Promise me." Something flashed in her eyes.

Jim took a deep breath and damned himself for his answer. "I promise I'll stay away if that's really what you want."

"It is. Goodbye Jim."

Jim blanked as she walk into the night. What had just happened? Carol had never been one to talk about feelings and love and everything else. What had brought all of that on? She said that something had changed. What was it?

* * *

_To: Mr. James Kirk_

_From: Miss Carol Marcus_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Message: Jim I just thought that you should know, I had a baby. His name is David. _

_C. Marcus_

_PS: Remember your promise._

* * *

AN: What did you think? For those of you who don't know Carol Marcus and her son David were characters in Star Trek II - The Wrath of Khan.

+I'm doing a poll to see which ST 2009 couples you guys would most like to read about. Please go vote!+

Like it, Hate it, Print and burn it? I won't know unless you review


	2. My Next Thirty Years

Life's Soundtrack

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Song: My Next Thirty Years

Artist: Tim McGraw

Summary: Jim and Bones talk on Jim's birthday.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kid." The words were out of Dr. McCoy's mouth before he could stop them. He winced. Everyone knew it was ok to celebrate Jim's birthday as long as no one mentioned the fact that that was the reason they were partying. He hoped Jim's mood didn't turn dark. You could never tell with the kid.

"Bones, I turned thirty today. I don't think you're allowed to call me a kid anymore."

McCoy blinked as the birthday boy smiled at him. "As long as you continue your infantile habits I'll keep calling you Kid."

Jim seemed to sober a bit. "I know it's time to grow up. Can you believe that our five year mission is almost over? It's all gone by so fast and so much has happened. I keep telling myself that I don't have anything prove anymore and I think I'm beginning to believe it."

"Jim you never had anything to prove."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Yea I did Bones, but I think it's time that I get a little more serious. Don't get me wrong I still want to have fun, but I think it's time for a different kind of fun. Do you know what I mean?"

McCoy nodded. "Does this mean that your finally ready to be an adult?"

"Maybe." He shifted. "I'm just want to put all the bad memories behind me and start over. I want my next thirty years to be better than the last."

McCoy nodded again and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to ask Marlena to marry me." McCoy spit out his drink. "Don't look at me like that Bones. I'm ready for the whole family thing."

"Is she pregnant?"

"What! No! I mean kids would be great but that's not why I want to marry her. Why would you say that?"

McCoy shrugged. "I never thought I live to see the day you wanted to get married. You're full of surprises tonight Kid."

"Don't call me Kid." Jim pick up his drink. Was that lemon aid? McCoy wondered if he should go get his tricorder. The Captain was clearly ill.

"So let me get this right, you're finally ready to act like a responsible adult and you want to start a family.

The blond beamed "Yah."

McCoy finished his drink. "One last question. Does this new found outlook mean that you stop being so reckless and stay out of my sickbay?"

"Bones!" Jim actually looked offended.

"Didn't think so. Happy Birthday Jim."

* * *

AN: How was that one? Please go vote on my poll. I want to know which ST2009 couples you guys like to read about.

Question of the Day: Who knows which TOS episode Marlena comes from? Give me the answer and the title and artist of song you would like me to use for an upcoming chapter.

Like it, Hate it, Print and Burn it? I really, really want to know.


End file.
